Dragonguard
by Gazman3855
Summary: With the threat of Alduin gone, and new threats rising all over the place, the Dragonborn will need all the help he can get to defend his homeland.


Bethesda owns Skyrim

* * *

The great moon Masser shined over the sleepy keep of Fort Dunstad. Of all of Skyrim's many keeps and fort's, this one was one of the few preferable one's that many a legion solider would try to get sent to. It was secluded, well stocked, and boasted it's own tavern within it's sturdy walls. Settled just south of Dawnstar, not much seemed to happen. Save for the occasional bandit attack or wolf raid, the legionaries who called Fort Dunstad their post knew they could sleep easily and rest often.

That sense of laziness would come to a screeching halt.

The sound of clopping horse hooves woke up the two sleepy guards who were on the night watch. The first one, a tall stocky Imperial, squinted, trying to make out whomever was approaching It was hard at first, but from what he could tell, there were at least three horses. The second guard, a smaller Imperial, quickly stood up and alert. He managed to get a glimpse of at least one of the three riders.

"Severus, get the Captain!" he called out to his taller partner.

"What in Oblivion do we need him for? It's probably some traveler or.."

Before he could finish his retort, the middle rider came upon them. The tall solider could hardly believe his weary eyes. There, before him was a massive figure, riding an equally as imposing black horse. Armed from head to toe in what appeared to be bone like armor, he was truly a sight to behold. Long locks of auburn hair poked out from the helm, and clear as day blue eyes stood out, even with the helmet on. It was a man that the Legion, nay, Skyrim knew all too well.

It was Mjeir Hawk-Hunter, newly appointed Legate, and Dragonborn of legend.

"You may want to inform your superior that he has company" called out the Dragonborn, a small smile gracing his lips.

Stumbling in place and with his torch, the soldier saluted the Legate "Ye-yes Legate! Right away sir!"

* * *

Within minuets, not only was the fort Captain awake, but the whole fortress. The once sleepy soldiers who were once enjoying a peaceful night sleep in their warm beds were now standing at the ready out in the chilly weather. As Captain Carrius made his way outside, he was stunned not only by the Dragonborn, but by the company that rode with him. To his right was the passionate and battle ready Legate Rikke. To his left, in a rare appearance outside of Solitude, was General Tullius.

'Ah shit, we're at war again?' The captain thought as he made his way to the group, working up a respectful smile. He saluted them, and they in return saluted back.

"General! Legates! What brings you to our humble fort at such an hour?"

Tullius strode forward and handed the captain a sealed piece of parchment "Captain, i'm afraid the Dragonborn is taking over command of this installation as of this moment. Your more than welcome to stay, but keep in mind that Legate Hawk-Hunter is in charge now" He could only watch as the captain quickly unsealed the note and hastily read through it's contents, which spelled out the change of command in more detail. The captain's face grew sour, his hands shaking.

"You..you can't do this to me! I've been leader of this fortress since we took it from those rebels! You appointed me yourself General..."

Rikke scowled at the quivering man "Are you questioning your superior? He's not kicking you out Carrius.."

Mjeir held up his hand to quiet down the Legate and placed his hand on the captain's shoulder "Why don't we go inside and talk about this, eh? I'm sure you'll prefer it than hearing what needs to be done out here in the cold"

* * *

The now shaken Carrius slumped back in his chair within his quarters while the other three stood around the table.

"Now, would someone mind telling me why I'm being pushed aside for some new blood Legate?"

Rikke bristled and her glare intensified "How dare you speak about the Dragonborn in such a manor! This man defeated Alduin and saved Skyrim's hide twice! I would give him an ounce more respect if I were you."

"That's enough Rikke, stand down!"

She eased back at the sudden bark from Tullius who then turned to him "Legate Hawk-Hunter needs this installment for a new division of the Legion he's developing called the...erm..eh...what's it called again?"

"Dragonguard, General, I'm calling it the Dragonguard"

Carrius groaned and rubbed his temples, the sudden news not sitting well in his head. Picking up a glass, he filled it with a bottle of mead, a souvenir from the fort's previous tenants. "What exactly does this 'Dragonguard' do, Legate?"

Shifting in his spot, the Dragonborn looked softly at Carrius "Among the normal duties of any legion installment, we'll be in charge of protecting Skyrim from any kind of large scale threat of the...well, mythical kind like dragons and daedra and so forth. We'll also be in charge of the Emperor's protection for a time. The legionaries already stationed here, including you, have a first go at joining up. " Looking at Tullius and Rikke, Mjeir sighed and leaned on a near by wall.

"The Emperor's protection? Isn't that the Blades job?" Carrius scoffed.

The mention of the Blades caused the Dragonborn to jerk a bit and growl "They were disbanded during the Great War, captain"

Carrius stood up, stretched and also leaned up on the wall, now beginning to take in what was transpired. "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse your request Legate. You kinda just rode in here and usurped me from my post, so I'm not ready to just join up with you right now. Besides, your going to need more than just soldiers to protect Skyrim from the hooplah you're oh so worried about."

The smile returned to the Dragonborn's lips "Don't you worry about that, captain. I've got that taken care of"

* * *

The next morning, the citizens of Skyrim's major towns and cities awoke to seeing a large poster plastered on the walls of their inn's and palaces which read:

"Hear ye, all able warriors and mages of Skyrim!

The Dragonborn calls upon you to defend the realm!

Will you answer his call? Will you claim eternal glory for yourself and your family?

If you think you got what it takes, report to Fort Dunstad immediately

The Dragonguard calls!"

* * *

I would LOVE some feedback on this one, thanks!


End file.
